


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Jennlee44



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cleaner version available of chapters 1-6, F/M, My First Smut, The Flash AU- High School Seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennlee44/pseuds/Jennlee44
Summary: Barry Allen has always been in love with Iris West. A game of seven minutes in heaven gives him the courage to tell her how he feels.





	1. The conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever story I've written so if it sucks. Apologies. ;) I don't know if I will write anymore. Writing is hard. LOL  
> I have a another version for those who don't wanna read smut. It's basically the same version minus the all the smut. ;)  
> Anyway, thanks to Liquidheartbeats for helping me with this. You have been a tremendous help. Thank you so much. A big thank you to my sister as well. Its always better to have more than one person to re-read things over for you. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the story.

“Hey Barry, are you going to Linda’s party tonight?” Iris called out to Barry from across the hall. Barry was sitting at the desk in his bedroom looking over his copy of advanced physics. 

“Uh yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go. I have way too much studying to do.” 

Iris rolled her eyes and walked to his room. She casually leaned against the door frame. “Bartholomew Allen, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” 

Barry looked up from his textbook and narrowed his eyes at her.“Ugh, really? You’re calling me out by my full name?” 

“Yes, I am. What are you gonna do about it?” Iris stepped further into the room and grabbed the book off of Barry’s desk. 

“Hey, I was reading that!” He shot her a look of disapproval and sat up in his chair. 

“Come on, it's gonna be the biggest party of the year,” Iris said with enthusiasm. 

Barry really didn’t wanna go. Linda was her friend. He didn't even know why she invited him.  
In reality, he did know. He was in denial. Everybody knows that Barry is in love with Iris. He has loved her for what seems like forever. It pained him knowing that she didn't feel the same way. 

“Earth to Barry,” Iris called out. 

He looked at her with wide eyes. His face flushed red. “So are you gonna go or what? Please don't make me go alone. I need my best friend there with me.” 

Iris walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close and in a sing song voice said, “Pleeeease?” 

The sound of her voice made his body feel all warm. Barry could never resist when she said please in that way. Hell, he could never resist her in general. He did anything she asked. He would always do anything for her.


	2. The Party

Barry and Iris showed up to Linda’s house while the party was in full swing. Barry wanted to go earlier, but Iris insisted they be fashionably late.  
Linda opened the door and looked them both up and down. “Looking good West! Oh, hey Barry! You look good too.” She smirked and gave him a wink.

He blushed and said, “thanks.”

She invited them in and offered snacks and beverages. Since he was the designated driver, Barry wasn’t drinking. He was always so responsible. Iris on the other hand, she knew she was free to drink whatever she pleased. She wanted to let loose and just have fun. 

The party was loud, crazy, and Iris was having the time of her life. Barry on the other had, not so much. 

Every so often he’d make eye contact with her, and she’d smile. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.  
No matter what his mood all she had to do was flash those pearly whites, and he’d forget everything. Her smile could light up a room. She had perfect full lips. Lips that he craved to kiss, and her body was amazing. Oh how he longed for her body. To touch it, kiss and caress it. But he also wanted to fuck it. He wanted to be inside her, fuck her until she no longer had any feeling in her legs. He wanted to feel the soft round shape of her perky breasts, to grab her ass and…...SLAP! He was smacked really hard on the back.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” He turned around and there was Linda. Clearly she was drunk, but if you asked her she'd say she was only tipsy. 

“Calm down killer, it'sss only me. Ssso you gonna tell her tonight?” she said as she swayed slowly. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Linda?” he asked. 

“You know, for sssomeone ssso sssmart, you sssure are ssstupid.” her speech was slurred so all her “s” words sounded like a hissing snake. Barry found it amusing, but he really didn’t appreciate what she said, and didn’t appreciate that smack either. “All I’m ssssaying isss, man the fuck up already.” she said as she continued to sway like the floor was moving. What did she care if he told Iris how he felt? He thought to himself. 

“Why do you care so much?” he said as he searched her face trying to make sense of it all. 

“I care becaussse ssshe’s my friend and I wanna sssee her happy. “You”, she pointed hard at his chest. “You make her happy, and If you tell her, you can be happy together!”

He looked at her puzzled “What are you saying? Does Iris feel the same way about me?” 

“Ssslow ya roll there buddy. I’m just sssaying, if you tell her you'll find out. You know what? I got you, imma hook you up.” she said as she wobbly made her way to the middle of the room. 

Barry’s heart rate started to accelerate, what was she planning? “Wait, no thanks, I don't need your help.” he said as he tried to go after her. 

She turned. “Oh hush, hey everybody letsss play a game!” Linda called out as loud as she could to get everyone's attention. “Hey, asssholes, I sssaid, let’sss play a game!”  
By this point the party had died down a bit so there was no need to be that loud. But, she was drunk, so she had no idea how loud she really was.  
Suddenly the room got quiet and everyone turned to face Linda. She had their attention now. 

“Hey, letsss play ssseven minutes in heaven. I got….. I got the perfect candidatess right here! Barry and Irisss you’re up!”

The room came back alive with cheers and Linda was feeling a sense of accomplishment. Iris heard her name and immediately her face flushed as she looked to Barry. He had a look of sheer terror on his face that made him look like he’d seen a ghost. Iris saw it and frowned. 

“It’s not that bad” she thought to herself.  
She made her way over to Linda, and through gritted teeth asked her “what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m helping you out girl. Go get yoursss.” she said and pushed Iris towards where Barry was standing. He was frozen with fear that only his eyes moved when the two girls approached.  
Linda grabbed them both by the hand and led them to the closest closet she could see. She opened the door and shoved them both in. “Now handle thisss!” she motioned her hand up and down before slamming the door.


	3. The Closet

The room was pitch black. Everyone knows the rules of seven minutes in heaven, no phones, and no lights. They had seven minutes to do whatever they wanted. Those seven minutes seemed like an eternity to Barry. It was so quiet he could hear his heart beating, or was that Iris's? Iris was thankful that Barry couldn’t see the fear that she had in her eyes. She wished she was drunk. Whatever alcohol she had in her system quickly dissipated because she was sober as fuck right now. 

“Okay, this is nothing. Its seven minutes. It’s Barry. My best friend, my BFF. Why am I nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous. Ugh, why is this taking so long? It's hot in here. Is it hot in here?” Her thoughts were running wild at this point. She took a breath and gulped. “Oh no, I hope he didn’t hear that” she thought to herself.  
“Okay somebody has to make a move, otherwise are we just gonna stand here?” she thought. Just as she was about to say something she felt Barry reach and grab her hands. She got a bit startled and jumped. They both laughed. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”. 

“It’s OK. It's just so dark and I didn’t expect that.” she whispered. 

“Iris?” he said with a quiver in his voice. Barry could feel a lump forming in his throat. He thought about what Linda said. It’s now or never he thought. “What’s the worst that could happen? Iris rejects me and I ruin our friendship. She could hate me and never want to speak to me again. She could-” 

“Yes Barry” she purred. Oh how her voice was so soothing he thought. 

“Okay here goes. I love you.” 

“Aww I love you too” she replied. 

“No, I have always loved you. I loved you even before I knew what the word love meant. Then after everything happened with my parents, I had to go live with the girl who I had a crush on.”  
He wanted to say more but stopped in anticipation of her reaction. The silence was deafening, and it made his heart beat even faster. “Iris? Do you have anything to say?” he couldn't see her face and it was killing him. “It's too fucking dark in here” he thought. He went to tighten his grip on her hands, and she pulled them away. “What have I done?” he said under his breath.  
Iris inhaled slowly and exhaled that sounded more like a deep sigh. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just as she gathered the courage to speak the door opened, and they were blinded by the bright light of the room.

“Ssseven minutesss are up kidsss. Get the fuck out!” Linda laughed and grabbed Iris, pulling her out the room and whisking her down the hall. Before she could say anything she saw Barry looking at her with the saddest look on his face. He looked heart broken. 

“Linda! What are you doing?” she exclaimed as she pulled her arm out of her grasp. “I need to talk to Barry” she said in a huff. 

“You can talk later, I want the deetsss! Now sspill! Did you kiss him? Tell me!’ She exclaimed, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

“No, it was nothing like that. He told me he loved me.” Iris had a somber look on her face as she spoke the words that she was longing to hear. 

“About fucking time!” Linda yelled. 

“Wait you knew?” Iris asked. She squinted her eyes as she looked to Linda.  
“Uh yeah, everybody knew, duh! How could you not know?” Linda asked as she gave Iris a playful shove. 

Iris then realized, how could she not know? Barry was her best friend. They shared everything. They had no secrets between them but this. This was the biggest secret of all. “Why didn't you tell me?” she asked angrily.

“Chill the fuck out. It wasn’t my sssecret to tell. Why didn't you tell him that you loved him.” Linda asked inquisitively. 

“Uh, I was afraid of rejection. Afraid that if I told him, and he didn’t feel the same way it would change our friendship. That he would hate me. I won't risk losing him. Oh my god have I lost him?” she asked with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Well what did you sssay to him after he told you?” Linda inched closer and grabbed Iris by the wrist. 

“I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Then when I was about to, you opened the door and yanked me away.” Her eyes were so filled with tears that it was hard to see. Iris blinked and they fell softly onto her cheeks. 

“Girl? Well go find him and confesss your love! GO NOW!” Linda said as she gave Iris a little shove in the right direction. 

Iris looked everywhere and Barry was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone? She asked around and someone said, “ he said he was leaving, and to tell you he’s sorry, and he’ll see you at home.” 

“Shit, he was my ride.” she thought.


	4. The West House

Barry felt like shit. His heart was so heavy it felt like at any moment it would shatter into pieces. He walked into the West household and happened to see Joe. 

“What are you doing up this late?” Barry asked. 

“What are you doing home this early? Its only 2 am.” He saw the head down and slumped shoulders of Barry.  
Uh oh. What happened” Iris called and said she was staying over Linda’s tonight. Did you guys get in an argument?” Barry looked at him with tear filled eyes.

“No, nothing like that. Just the opposite. I finally did it Joe. I told Iris how I felt, and she rejected me.” Once the words escaped his lips he could no longer hold back the tears. Joe crossed to him and embraced him.

“Oh Bear, I’m sorry. Did she tell you she didn't feel the same way?” 

Barry moved to sit on the couch and Joe sat beside him and put his arm around him. “Actually no, she didn't. She didn't say anything, and I left before I gave her a chance to talk” he replied. 

“Okayyyy, then how do you know she doesn't feel the same way? She didn't say anything you said. She might have just been shocked or nervous to respond.” Joe’s kind words bounced around in Barry’s brain for a minute before he responded. 

“I don't know. Her silence told me that she didn’t.” he said as the tears were welling up in his eyes again. 

“Listen Bear, I watched you be in love with my daughter since the day you came to live with us. I also see how she responds to you and looks at you as well. You need to talk to her. Give her a chance to tell you how she feels. You can't assume by her silence how she feels.” 

Joe was right. Barry haven't even given her the chance to say anything before he left. Now since she was at Linda’s, it would have to wait till tomorrow. “You're right Joe. I need to talk to her and see what she has to say. I guess I just expected her to respond right then and there.” 

Joe smiled and patted him on the back. “Look, go get some sleep it's late. You can pick her up from Linda’s and talk to her tomorrow. Go out somewhere and just talk. Okay?” Joe said as he stood up and stretched and yawned. “I’m gonna get some shut-eye. I had a long day, and I am exhausted.” He looked at Barry and gave him another small smile. Barry looked at him and smiled back. He got up and hugged Joe. 

“What's that for” Joe asked..

“For being the best dad I could ever ask for.” Barry said with a smile. “By the way, are you sure you’re totally fine with me being in love with your daughter?” 

Joe looked at him and said, “ I can’t think of a better man whose more deserving of my daughter.” 

“Thanks Joe. I just hope Iris agrees with you.” 

Joe chuckled and made his way upstairs. He knew that Iris loved Barry too and wanted so badly to tell him. But it wasn't his place to say anything. Barry and Iris were grown. They needed to figure things out for themselves without him interfering.

Barry was lying in his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Iris. Iris, his dream girl. He wanted more than anything to be with her. He loved her so much it hurt. He literally felt pains in his chest the moment he got a glimpse of her. The mere mention of her name filed his body with a warmth that was indescribable. He wanted to hold her and never let go. It was at this moment that he realized that he needed to resolve it soon. This was their last year of high school together before college. Before both of them went their separate ways. Barry had planned on leaving central city for college. He wanted to know how Iris felt before she was out of his life forever. Okay maybe not forever. He was being a bit over dramatic.  
What if she met someone and fell in love? What if they got married, and he never had his chance ‘cause he blew it? His thoughts were making him crazy. He had to talk to her, now! Barry reached for his phone and pressed the contact that said beautiful flower. It rang, and rang, and rang till finally he heard, 

“Hey, I'm off doing things. You know what to do. Do it or I won't call you back. OK byeee.” Beep!  
He smiled hearing the cuteness in her voice. He didn't want to leave a message, so he ended the call. “She's probably sleeping” he thought. Except she wasn't. She was on her way home to talk to Barry.


	5. The Plan

Iris did indeed call Joe to tell him that she was staying at Linda’s because she had a plan. She needed to talk to Barry. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He was in love with her! She loved him too! Was it weird that she was in love with her best friend? No, of course it wasn't. What better way to start a relationship than with your best friend. That is if he wanted a relationship. Of course, he did! He confessed his love for her. She wanted nothing more than to be his. To feel him wrap his arms around her. His big strong arms. Iris started to feel all tingly thinking about Barry. Thinking about how good he looked tonight. How she wanted to run her fingers through his silky brown hair, and stare deep into his gorgeous green eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. Lashes so long it made her jealous, and how in the right light his eyes looked like a pretty shade of blue with a gold ring around the pupil. She could get lost in those eyes. She wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips pressed against hers and to feel his hands all over her body. She had a plan, and she was gonna make sure she executed that plan tonight!

The car pulled up to the house, and she got out. She thanked the driver and made her way up the stairs. All the lights were off. Was he even still awake? No matter, she needed to see him now. To talk to him, or attempt to anyway. She could feel her body warming at the thought of seeing him and being so close to him. She slowly entered the house and made her way upstairs to her room. Barry’s room was across the hall from hers and his door was closed. She went into her room, quietly shut the door and leaned up against it. “Okay it's now or never” she thought. She put her things away and undressed. She found her skimpiest nighty and put it on. Iris opened the door and crept out across the hall. Iris opened Barry’s door and saw that he was fast asleep. She quietly closed it and crossed the room to his bed. 

He looked so peaceful when he slept. So beautiful. From the foot of the bed she crawled until she reached his legs. She carefully made her way on top of him and straddled his waist. Barry was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't even stir. She just sat there admiring all the little freckles and moles on his face. She wanted to kiss every last one of them. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips. They were so soft and plump. His lips weren’t thin like other boys she dated. Barry had a nice full bottom lip that begged to be sucked on. As she pressed her lips harder into his Barry opened his eyes and shot up. 

“Iris? What are you doing?” He exclaimed. 

“I thought about what you said and I feel the same way. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About you. I want you Barry. I love you too.” She leaned forward again wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his him. 

“Wait don’t you wanna talk about this?” he said looking into her lust filled eyes. “

What's there to talk about? You want me, I want you. Let's stop talking and start doing. I wanna feel you inside me Barry. I want you to fuck me,” she said as she leaned in again. 

Was he dreaming? Who cares he didn't know when he'd get this chance again, so he kissed her back. She took his hand and placed it on her breast, and he gave it a little squeeze. She let out a soft moan, and could feel him getting harder. He sucked on her bottom lip she felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her whole body. She reached up and grabbed the soft tresses of his hair. She wants him now more than ever. 

“Barry” she said breathlessly as he made his way down her jawline peppering her with kisses. He reached her neck, and she let out a loud moan. A big smile spread across Barry’s face. 

“Shh, we don't wanna wake Joe.” 

“Sorry I can’t help it. It feels so good,” she cooed. 

“You think that feels good just you wait.” he said as he slipped his hands under her nighty and lifted it up over her head. He stared at her perky breasts and a tear came to his eye. 

“You are so fucking hot,” he said then swiftly grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and licked and sucked on her nipple. Iris was in ecstasy and wanted more. She wanted to feel him, all of him. She took her hand and reached for the rock hard object between his thighs. She gave him a rub and was impressed by what she felt. Now she wanted to see it.


	6. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest 'cause its the end. If you've gotten this far, thank you. ;)

Iris stood over him and started to remove her panties. 

“Wait, can I do it?” Barry asked. 

She looked down at him and could see that he really wanted it, so she nodded in approval. Barry reached up and pulled her lace panties down as he kissed her belly and slowly made his way down. Iris parted her legs more, and he began open mouth kissing her inner thighs. He stopped right before he got to her sweet spot and just looked at it in awe. He still can’t believe this was happening. “Wow, you are so wet” he says as he places his fingers just right outside her opening. 

“You make me so wet,” she said. Before she could say anything else he placed two fingers inside her, and she gasped. As he moved them in and out, he could feel her walls clenching around his fingers, getting slicker with every move. Iris was in disbelief that this was happening. That Barry can make her feel so good. Barry withdrew his fingers and sucked the juices from them. She tasted so sweet, he had to have more. He leaned up and grabbed her, carefully pulling her down, so she was on her back. She spread her legs welcoming him to have a taste. She was open like an all you can eat buffet, and he was starving. He started slow. Teasing and licking her clit, the sensation drove her wild. 

“Fuck,” she said as she arched her back and lifted her hips off the bed. He grabbed her ass and pulled her even deeper into his mouth. His tongue darting in and out causing her to convulse. He could feel her body tensing up and knew she was getting close. “Oh my god, that feels so fucking good.” She wondered where he learned how to do that so well. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that magic tongue of his was all hers. Iris let out a long moan as she climaxed. 

Her juices were all over Barry’s face, and he didn't care. He wiped his mouth and reached up to kiss hers. Iris could taste her sweetness on his tongue. Playfully, she said, “Now, let me return the favor”. She climbed on top of him and pulled the waistband of his pajama bottoms down exposing his rock hard cock. She definitely was impressed by what she saw. She grabbed a hold of it and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could feel it stiffening in her hand even more. Iris took her thumb and swiped it across the tip of his dick, wiping away the wetness that had eagerly escaped. 

She leaned in and slowly licked the tip. That was all Barry could stand. He closed his eyes and a soft moan left his lips. He opened them again to see her staring at him with an animalistic look in her eyes. 

“Do you like that?” she said then she took his whole shaft into her mouth.

“Oh my god yes!” The feeling of her mouth on him was the best thing in the world, however he wanted to feel her. To be inside of her. 

“Iris stop.” he said as he gently pushed her off of him. Her mouth made a popping sound, and she looked up to him in confusion. 

“I thought you liked this? Am I doing something wrong?” 

“No, no, quite the contrary, I just really wanna fuck you right now.” 

Iris then crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. She reached back and took a hold of his cock now slick with saliva. Just as she moved to insert it Barry called out, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! We need a condom. I think I have some in my top drawer. Uh, but check to make sure they aren’t expired. It's been a while.” 

Who was he kidding? It was more than a while, it had been at least a year since he had sex. He wished Iris was his first but sadly that honor went to Becky Cooper. She was his first real relationship. He stopped himself. He did not want to think about her while he was trying to fuck Iris, even though he hadn’t given the same consideration to Becky. He thought about Iris all the time. Even during. He used to close his eyes and picture her. She didn't deserve that. But who cares. That was then, this is now, and right now he was about to make his dreams come true. 

Iris gave Barry a look and chuckled. “God I hope they aren’t expired.” She reached over to the top drawer of the nightstand and found the box of condoms. She checked the expiration date. Still good. Honestly though, she wasn’t really worried if they were. She had some in her room. She just didn't want to spoil the moment even further by going to fetch them.  
Iris took one out and used her teeth to rip it open. She grabbed his dick and slid it on. Barry groaned as she went back to reposition herself. 

“Wait” he called out. “What now?” Iris said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? We’re kind of rushing things. Don’t you wanna take it slow?” 

Iris looked at him with passion in her eyes. “Yes. I have wanted this for too long and I don’t want to wait any longer. Why? Do you want to wait?” 

“Fuck no,” he laughed. Then reached up and kissed her. His tongue searched for hers and met it with voracity. Iris was still perched on his lap, but Barry wanted to be on top. He grabbed her waist and quickly moved her to a lying down position. Iris let out a little yelp at the swiftness of his actions. 

They stared deep into each others eyes, and he once again placed his slightly parted lips on hers. Iris could feel his hardness on her inner thigh and longed for it to penetrate her folds. With one hand he reached down and slowly put his cock inside of her wanting wet pussy.  
They exhaled simultaneously as he slowly moved in and out. Barry could feel her walls pulsating with every thrust of his hips. 

“Yes! Fuck me Bear!” Iris said as she grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper into her. Iris had other lovers but none quite like Barry. For someone who had only one sexual partner he certainly knew what he was doing, and she was impressed. 

Iris ran her nails up and down Barry’s back causing him to wince a little. It hurt, but what a way to be hurt. He could feel the pressure building up and being inside her was intoxicating. “Iris, you feel so good. I love you so much,” he said breathlessly. 

“I love you too Barry,” Iris whispered as she looked lovingly into his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing. She has always kept her eyes closed while having sex but this time she couldn't look away. Barry either. They loved each other so much they were hypnotized. Their lips met again and kissed each other passionately. Barry then moved and kissed her jawline making his way to her neck. The sensation made Iris's whole body tingle even more, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

How did we wait this long? She thought, as he continued to pump in and out of her. Suddenly he withdrew himself, flipped her on her stomach and pulled her hips upward toward him. She got the hint and went on her hands and knees. She let out a shriek as he briskly re-entered her from behind. Barry had to change positions because he could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming, and he didn’t want this feeling to end. Suddenly he reached his hand around the front between her legs and played with her clit. She gasped and started panting as his thumb moved faster and faster. He could feel her pussy clenching as he pushed further into her. He wiped the sweat from his brow then gripped her hips and grunted with each thrust. He watched himself glide in and out of her pussy and it was a sight to behold. As he fucked her faster and faster the sound of bodies slapping was too loud, so he had to slow down. 

“Fuck, don’t stop” Iris exclaimed as she grabbed the sheets to hold on. 

The sounds of bird chirping could be heard, and they knew it was time to wrap it up. Barry pulled out and flipped her over on to her back. He wanted to see her face as she climaxed. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist as he prepared for re-entry. 

With one swift thrust he was back in the comfort and warmth of her box. She felt so good he never wanted to leave, but they were running out of time. 

“Oh, oh, oh my god!” Iris said as her legs started shaking and felt the urge to bear down. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm too. He looked at Iris and its as if she could read his mind.

“Iris, I’m-” was all he could say before he felt the warm rush of fluid leave his body. They both simultaneously moaned as he convulsed and twitched inside her. He let out a big sigh of relief as his body collapsed, and he nuzzled his face in her neck. 

Iris rubbed his back and with a huge smile on her face said, “That was amazing Bear”. 

He leaned back and looked at her and nodded in agreement. He slowly pulled out and flopped back on the bed with is eyes closed. Iris leaned over and kissed his lips. She looked at him. 

“I love you Barry Allen.” 

He opened his eyes, looked at her. 

“I love you too Iris West.” 

She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss then laid her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart, and wanted to stay in this blissful moment forever.

They knew that it was almost time for Joe to wake up but neither one of them wanted to leave.

“Joe will be up soon and would kill me if he knew you were here.” he said as he went to lean up. 

“No don’t go”, Iris whined. “We can stay like this a little longer. He thinks I’m at Linda’s house remember? Plus its Sunday. You know he likes to sleep late on Sundays.”

“Oh, that’s right” Barry said as he laid back down and rubbed her back.  
“But as comfortable as I am I do need to clean up and get rid of this thing”. he said and pointed to the used condom. 

“Gross, okay go do your thing. I’m gonna go freshen up myself,” Iris said as she got up and looked for her clothes. She paused. “Barry? Where do we go from here? What does this mean for us?”

He looked at her. “I hope it means that you will be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering I have them aged at about 18. Which means that they are pretty much old enough to be engaging in a sexual relationship. Obviously they were younger when they lost their virginity but that's not a story I wanted to write. I wanted them to be younger, but not too young.


	7. The Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the continuation of the story. Huge thanks to Iwalkalone258 for helping me with this new story. You have been a tremendous help. I couldn't have finished it without you. Thank you. Its a bit longer but I hope you all enjoy the rest and final part of the story.

Barry and Iris were sitting in the living room discussing their future. Now that they were a couple, they needed to think about life after high school. Barry had applied to several colleges but only wanted to go to school with Iris. Iris comparatively only applied to Central City College. She wanted to stay close to her dad and secretly hoped Barry went there too. 

With prom and finals coming up they had a lot on their plates. One thing for sure is now that they were together no need to find prom dates. 

“So…..are we going to prom?” Iris asked as she moved closer to Barry on the couch. 

“Hell yeah, we are. I wanna show off my beautiful girlfriend to the whole senior class!”

“Aww, you're so sweet,” Iris said and leaned in to kiss Barry. 

Girlfriend. Barry still can't fathom that the girl he has been in love with for eight years is his girlfriend. He pinched himself to make sure it was real. 

“Ouch.”

“Barry, what are you doing?” Iris asked with a concerned look on her face. 

“I'm pinching myself to see if I'm dreaming. Can this be real? You can't be real. I've wanted you for so long I'm expecting to wake up from some dream.”

“Don't be silly. Of course, this is real. Matter of fact, let me show you how real I am.”  
Iris took Barry's hands and placed them on her breasts. “Do these feel real?” She leaned in, and kissed his lips, tracing the bottom of his mouth with her tongue. The taste of her lips and tongue got Barry aroused. 

“Mmm, that bulge in your pants is telling you this is real,” Iris said as she reached down, and cupped his dick over his jeans. 

Barry gasped, “let's go upstairs so you can finish showing me how real you are.” 

“Why of course” Iris grabbed his hand and headed for the stairs. 

They started to walk toward the stairs when suddenly they heard the lock on the front door. Joe walked in carrying some groceries. 

“Shit!” They both exclaimed, and before Joe could notice, Barry made a mad dash up the stairs. He couldn't let Joe see the massive wood he had sprouted. 

“Hey baby girl, what was that all about?” Joe asked inquisitively.

“Hey, dad. Oh, it's nothing. Barry said something about a stomach ache. So he ran to the bathroom I guess. What are you doing home so early?”

“Captain Singh gave me the rest of the day off since nothing was going on. So, I decided to grab something to make for dinner.”

“OK. That sounds good. I'm going to check on Barry, then study. Finals. See you later dad,” Iris walked close and kissed Joe on the cheek. 

“OK baby girl. I'll let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Thanks, dad,” Iris went upstairs, walked toward Barry’s room and peaked in. “He must still be in the bathroom,” She thought because he wasn't in there. She closed his door and turned to go to her room. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she felt a hand grab her, and pull her into the room. She yelped. Barry grabbed her close, with one hand, and closed the door with the other, and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back and said, “what the fuck bear, you scared me. “

“Aww, you're so cute when you curse,” He leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Bear my dad is right downstairs, are you crazy?”

“Sorry, you know I can't keep my hands off you. You're just so gorgeous and sexy,” Barry said as he pulled her in, and grabbed her ass. “Besides there's the matter of this to take care of.” He pointed to the erection in pants. 

“Oh my god” Iris shot back as she pushed him away. “You are insatiable. As much as I'd like to help you with your matter, I can't. We can't. However, I'd hate for it to go to waste,” With that being said, Iris unbuttoned his jeans, and slid her hand inside, down the front of his pants. She grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed it. Barry closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled. 

“Fuck! You're driving me fucking wild,” he proclaimed as she continued to stroke his dick in the confines of his pants. 

“I wanna fuck you so badly, ” he pleaded. 

“I know, but you can't, ” she said between strokes. 

“Why are you teasing me?” he asked.

“Because I can,” she replied smugly. 

Barry leaned down and shoved his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her ass again. He knew if she kept it up he was going to mess his pants, and they were his favorite pair. 

“Baby you gotta stop. You're gonna make me cum,” he moaned. 

“But I like making you feel good,” she responded with a devilish grin on her face.

“It feels so fucking good, but you need to stop doing that.”

“Oh boo! Alright,” she pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. Iris removed her hand from Barry’s pants and looked at him with a smug sense of accomplishment.  
“Too bad we can't have sex. I’m so wet right now.” Iris took Barry's hand, placed it between her thighs, forcing him to slide her panties to the side. He could feel the warm sticky fluid pooled between her folds.

“Ugh, why do you do this to me?” He removed his sticky wet fingers, brought them to his mouth and licked them. 

“You taste so good. I can't wait to get more of that later. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be walking weird for a week,” Barry declared with lustful eyes. 

“Ooh, I look forward to it,” she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. “Now, go do what you gotta do. Joe is making dinner tonight.”


	8. The Prom

Now that finals and exams are finally over Barry and Iris were free to focus on prom and graduation.

Everything was all set. The perfect dress, the tux, and the limo. They were excited to enjoy their night out together as a couple. Although they had been dating for months now, they were still enthusiastic about appearing in public together. 

They loved the attention they got. Loved the whispers about how could such a dork like Barry Allen land a beauty queen like Iris West. Barry Allen wasn't just any dork. He was a hot dork. Many girls wanted to be his girlfriend, and they were jealous the honor went to Iris. They looked good together and was this year’s “it” couple. 

Barry nervously waited in his tux for Iris to come downstairs. He had a corsage in hand and couldn't wait to give it to her. It was a beautiful rose dyed a pretty shade of blue to match her gown. Iris wanted to color coordinate with Barry, so she had a swatch made from her dress so they could match the color of his cummerbund and bow tie. Barry impatiently paced the floor.

“Bear relax. You’re wearing a groove in my floor with your pacing,” Joe blurted as he sarcastically pointed to the wood floor beneath Barry. 

“Sorry Joe. I’m just nervous. It's a big night, and I want everything to be perfect. Iris deserves it.” 

“Son, you worry too much. Iris loves you and will love anything you have planned for her tonight. Speaking of, make sure you have protection with you. I’m not trying to be a grandpa anytime soon,” Joe cautioned as he looked Barry in the eyes. “Don’t think I don't know what goes on. All I'm saying is be careful.”

Barry’s face turned a deep shade of red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Joe, I uh……”

“I am not condoning it, but all I’m saying is you two are grown, and you're gonna be doing it anyway. The least you can do is be careful.” 

“Okay, Joe,” Just as Barry went to say more, he caught a glimpse of Iris walking down the stairs. She looked breathtaking. Her dress was a satin strapless sweetheart gown with a beaded bodice in a deep shade of royal blue. Her heels were a sparkly silver glitter encrusted.

“Wow, Iris, you look amazing. Here I got this for you,” He takes out the corsage and places it on her wrist.

“Thanks, Bear,” she gushed as she moved in closer and kissed Barry on the cheek. She then takes out the boutonniere and pins it to the lapel of his jacket.

“You look beautiful, baby girl. You both look stunning.”

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“Thanks, Joe.”

“Let me get some pictures before you go.”

Joe took many pictures to commemorate this occasion. His kids were grown, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Then he thought about them leaving the house, and that turned his frown upside down. 

The limo arrived, and Joe waved Barry and Iris goodbye for the night. In rock star fashion they showed up to the school. All eyes were on them as they made their way into the gymnasium. Throughout the night, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Song after song they danced the night away. Linda even danced with Iris when Barry went to get them some refreshments. As the night drew to a close, they knew they weren't going back home. 

Barry had booked them a suite in a hotel. The limo dropped them off, and they couldn't wait to get into their room. They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the elevator. Barry had Iris pinned against the wall and kissed her mouth fast and hard. He moved down to her neck, and she became breathless. The elevator came to a stop, and the bell sounded. They got out quickly and ran to their room.

Barry stopped to look at Iris in her beautiful dress one more time before it was off and crumpled on the floor. Iris opened her purse and took out a box of condoms.

“I figured to bring a new box since we are gonna be here all night,” She winked at him with a sly smile on her face.

“Good thinking. Let's see if we can use the whole box. I want to make you scream my name tonight.”

“Ooh, is that a promise?” she asked as she pulled her finger in a come hither motion. 

Iris loved that they were in a hotel. It was their first time in one. Hotel sex meant she could be as loud as she wanted. Most of the time they had sex it was either sneaking in Barry’s room, Iris’s room, or the car. One daring time they did it in the kitchen. It was impromptu. 

Joe was on a stakeout, and they had the whole house to themselves. Iris was baking in the kitchen and looked so sexy. Barry hadn’t been able to contain himself any longer. He’d gone up behind her and kissed her neck. Iris could never resist when he kissed her neck. She’d turned around, and pressed her lips to his. Barry had hiked her skirt up, pulled down her panties, and picked her up. She’d wrapped her legs around his waist, and he’d propped her up on the counter. In one swift move, his pants and boxers came down simultaneously. He’d grabbed her and while holding her up, stuck his hard dick inside her. She’d let out a loud moan as he pumped in and out of her and fucked her right there on the kitchen counter.

Iris liked it fast and hard, and only Barry knew how to give it to her. But tonight he was taking his time. Tonight he wanted to make sweet love to her. He joined her on the bed and slowly began kissing the length of her leg while running his hand up the other. Iris could feel her body warming to the sensation of his soft sensual kisses. He was savoring every inch of her body with his hands and tongue. Iris couldn't stand it. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now! 

“Barryyy! Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” Her eyes filled with a hunger that only he could satiate. 

“Iris, I wanna enjoy this moment for as long as I can. It’s not every day we get to be alone like this. I wanna take my time with you.” 

Iris could appreciate that. “As you wish,” she replied with a smile on her face.

Barry giggled, “Thanks, Buttercup.”

They made love until the sun came up. As morning arose, Iris woke in Barry’s arms. She felt so safe and warm in them and never wanted to leave. If she could, she’d spend the day just laying in bed with Barry, but she knew they had to check out and felt melancholy about returning to their everyday lives. 

After they were all ready to go, Iris turned to Barry and whispered, “Thank you for making this night so special for me. It was perfect. I loved it, and I love you.”

“You’re welcome. You are perfect, and I love you.”


	9. The Graduation

Graduation day was here, and it was pure chaos in the West household. On average days they had a routine. Barry would often shower the night before leaving it free for Iris in the morning. He knew it took her at least an hour to get ready, and he didn’t want to be in the way. Iris loved that Barry was so considerate that way. This morning, however, it wasn’t going smoothly at all. They knew that graduation was in the late afternoon and it would take a while to get ready. Barry hadn’t showered the night before and regretted it. It was a special day, and he wanted to take his time. 

Iris was in her room staring in her closet. The dress she had picked out to wear didn’t appeal to her anymore. She became frustrated looking for an alternative. She thought about asking Barry to help her find something to wear then thought better of it. She knew he would appease her and say everything looks great. She knew she had to suck it up and pick something. After combing through her entire wardrobe, she went back to her original dress and was satisfied with that. 

Joe was downstairs sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Barry approached him.  
Whenever Barry was nervous, he’d run his fingers through his hair or rub the back of his neck. This time he rubbed his neck so much it started to feel irritated. He nervously looked at the floor as he spoke. 

“Hey Joe, can I talk to you a sec?”

“Sure Bear, what is it?”

He breathed a heavy sigh and said, “As you know, I love Iris very much. I would like to ask her to marry me, and I want to ask you for your blessing. Not now of course. I was thinking, hopefully after graduation. College graduation of course. Um, so anyway, do I have your blessing to marry your daughter?”

“Listen to me, Barry. You have always been like a son to me, and I love you. I know you love my daughter and I don't doubt that you will take care of her. So, yes, you have my blessing to marry Iris.”

Barry flashed the biggest smile he could muster and ran to hug Joe nearly making him knock his coffee over. Joe shook his head with a chuckle and hugged him back. 

“Thanks, Joe. I swear to be the best husband in the world. ”

“Okay, can we at least get through today? Hmm? Oh, by the way, I need to pick up a few things before I take you two kids to the school. I need to get batteries and film for my camera. I also need to stop by the station real quick.”

“Your camera? Are you still using that old 35mm? Why don’t you use your cell phone?”

“My cell phone doesn’t take great pictures as my camera does.”

“Joe I keep telling you if you upgrade-”

“Zip it. I don’t need to upgrade. My current cell is fine making phone calls. That’s all I need it to do.” 

“Alright, Joe. Whatever you say.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in plenty of time. See you in a few,” Joe got up grabbed his keys and left.

Barry nodded and waved Joe goodbye. He needed to check on Iris. He wanted to make sure she was getting ready. As he went to her room, he saw that she had a towel wrapped around her body getting ready to take a shower. She looked incredibly hot in the towel he thought to himself. He walked over to her, grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. Startled, Iris began kissing him back, then pulled away. 

“What are you doing? My dad is right downstairs.”

“No, he’s not. He left to go get a few things, and then he said he was stopping by the station, which you know is across town,” he said as he proceeded to pull her in close again.

“Oh? Then we better make this quick,” she suggested as she dropped her towel and grabbed Barry’s hair as she kissed him passionately. Iris jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her naked body into his. Barry took hold of her ass as he started to walk over to the bed, his lips still pressed to hers. 

“No, I want you to stand,” she demanded as she squeezed her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his neck. Now that he could let go, he carefully pulled his pants down, gripped his shaft and prepared to enter her. No effort was made to get hard because he was already there. Iris had that effect on him. All she had to do was give him a look, and he’d get an erection. It came in handy when they wanted to have a quickie. It also caused a lot of embarrassment for him growing up. Barry could feel her wetness against his cock, and it made it swell even more. Iris gasped when he put it inside her. She gently bounced up and down in a slow rhythm, causing her perky tits to follow. Barry leaned in and nibbled on her neck as he grabbed her ass again to give her more leverage. Iris bounced up and down and with each descent ground her pelvis on his dick. 

“Oh, oh god,” Iris cried as she proceeded to move faster. Barry had a death grip on her making sure not to drop her. He was getting quite a work out as he held her up. 

“Iris I’m getting close,” he mumbled between breaths. They needed to stop because they were not using protection. 

“Ugh, do we have to stop?” Iris whined. 

“Sure, we can keep going if you want to get pregnant,” he agreed in a sarcastic tone. That’s all Iris needed to hear to make her stop moving. She let out a deep sigh and carefully moved up so Barry can pull himself out of her. He carried her over to the bed and placed her down. She quickly sat up, grabbed his cock still slick with her juices and put it in her mouth. Barry exhaled as she made her way down his shaft. 

“It’s so fucking sexy when you suck me off after I fuck you.” 

Iris looked up and gave him a wink, then proceeded to move her tongue in a circular motion on the tip of his dick. The action sent shivers up Barry’s spine as he felt himself getting closer to the finish. Iris could hear his breathing getting rapid and knew it was her cue to stop and jerk him the rest of the way. However, she decided this time she wasn’t going to move. She was going to let him cum in her mouth. Before she had a chance to change her mind, he let out a guttural moan, and she could feel the warm liquid reach the back of her throat and fill her mouth. She didn’t want to swallow it, so with puffed out cheeks she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to dispose of the contents of her mouth. 

“Sorry, babe!” Barry called out to her as he heard the toilet flushing. “What prompted that?” he asked as she made her way back into the bedroom.

“I wanted to make you feel good. I was gonna swallow it, but when it hit my throat, I thought I was gonna puke.” 

“Oh sorry,” he responded with a sly smile on his face. 

“It's okay. I knew it was coming. I didn’t expect it to be so much,” she laughed.

“Well it was still amazing,” he stated as he walked towards her. “As great as this is, Joe will be back soon, and we need to finish getting ready. I need a shower now. I’m all sweaty. Can I go first? I swear I’ll be quick.”

“Ugh, go ahead, you better be. I still have to wash my hair and stuff.” 

“Don’t worry. I'll finish in a flash.”

The graduation ceremony was longer than expected, but Barry and Iris were now high school graduates, ready to start the next chapter of their lives. Barry got accepted to several colleges, but he only wanted to go to Central City College because that’s the school that Iris was going to. Barry wanted to study Criminal Science, and Iris planned to study Journalism. He had it all planned out. Go to college and get his Bachelor of Science degree in Criminal Science, ask Iris to marry him, and if she says yes, marry her, get a job at CCPD with Joe, and once they are financially stable start a family. It was perfect. 

Iris was so happy to be done with school. Like Barry, she had plans for the future. She wanted to be an investigative journalist for Central City Picture News. She was hoping that she could also call herself Mrs. Iris West-Allen. She would be happy to take just Allen but being that she is her father’s only child, Iris felt it necessary to keep her last name and hyphenate. As she thought about her future with Barry, Linda asked her if she and Barry were going to her graduation party. Linda’s parents were always letting her throw parties. They knew she was going to go to tons being in high school, so they let her throw them, so they knew where she was at all times and could control the situation. They were pretty controlling. Linda didn’t mind, because they spared no expense to make her parties the absolute best. In fact, no one else even wanted to throw parties ‘cause none compared to a Park party.


	10. The Graduation Party

Linda Park and Iris West were best friends. Iris had always said Linda was her female best friend while Barry was her male best friend. Whenever Iris needed a female perspective Linda was always there, so, it was obvious she wouldn’t miss her friend's party for anything in the world. Barry and Iris had been there for a while before Linda even spotted them.

“Hey, there’s my favorite couple. Where have you two been?” she asked as she sashayed over to them.

“Linda this party is so big you didn’t even notice we were here?”

“Duh, if I knew you were here, I wouldn’t have asked where you were,” she said sarcastically. “Were you here long? Why are your hands empty? Eat, go get a drink, have fun! Speaking of fun, you don't have to worry about my parents. As one of my graduation gifts, they let me throw this party unsupervised, so we can all get CRAZY! Woo!” she screamed and threw her hands in the air. 

Crazy was Linda’s middle name. Iris often envied her free spirit and enthusiasm. She was always so fun to be around. 

“Okay, you kids stay out of trouble. I’m gonna go mingle. Toodles!” And she was off mingling as she exclaimed she would.

“I love that girl. When we get married she’s gonna be my maid of honor.”

“What did you say?” Barry asked but he heard her loud and clear. 

“What? Oh nothing, let’s get a drink.” 

Iris was trying to change the subject and it worked. She grabbed Barry’s hand and led them over to the living room bar. Iris knew that Barry loved her. She was just nervous that maybe marriage hadn’t even crossed his mind yet. They did just graduate high school and had plenty of time to discuss marriage and if it was even an option. Little did she know, Barry thought about it all the time. He has wanted to make Iris his wife since the day he fell in love with her. He often thought about spending the rest of his life with her and starting a family. Having heard her talk about their wedding confirmed his suspicion that someday she wanted to marry him too, and that made him happy. 

After knocking back a few drinks each, Barry was starting to feel nice. Really nice. He looked over at his gorgeous girlfriend and thought, how could I be so lucky? He could tell that Iris was tipsy maybe even drunk by the way she swayed to the music with her eyes closed. She was so beautiful. He leaned into her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, “You are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love you.”

“I love you, Barry,” she whispered back.

As he held her close he didn’t know if it was the intoxicating smell of her perfume or the alcohol that was making him want to ravage her body right then and there. By the look she gave him, he could tell she felt the same way. 

“Oh my god Barry I am so horny right now,” she hissed then gave his earlobe a little lick. The sensation sent shivers up his spine and he tried everything in his power to stop from getting an erection. “Let’s go find a place to be alone so you can fuck me.”

That’s all he needed to hear, and he grabbed her hand as they searched for a place to be alone. The first thing that came to mind was the closet. “The closet,” It was perfect. He’d confessed his love for her in there and wanted to show how much he loved her in it now.

They looked to make sure the coast was clear and went in. Barry closed the door and it was pitch black in there. Before he could reach for her, Iris had sought him out and was kissing him madly. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and moved it all around, searching for his like a hungry animal. As she prodded his mouth she put her hand down his pants and grabbed his cock. He let out a whimper and she knew he was ready. Iris was so glad she decided to wear that dress because it gave her easy access. With her lips still pressed on his, she lifted up her dress, pulled down her panties and discarded them on the floor. Barry reached his hand in between her thighs and could feel the wetness of her pussy. He took his thumb and started rubbing circles on her clit. He put his other hand under her shirt, in her bra and rolled her nipple in between his fingers. 

Iris was going crazy. She wanted him to fuck her right now. She pushed him to the back of the wall. She unzipped his pants causing them to fall to his ankles and pulled out his cock. Iris lifted up her leg, wrapped it around his waist and rubbed the tip of his dick on her clit. She loved to give him a little tease before putting it in inside her. 

Barry grabbed Iris’s ass as he thrust his hips back and forth. The darkness heightened his other senses and he could hear the sound of his dick going in and out of her sopping wet pussy. It reminded him of when Iris stirred her tasty mac and cheese before serving it. He let out a little giggle at the comparison. 

“You are so fucking wet,” he moaned as he pushed deeper into her cunt. “I fucking love you.”

“I love feeling your cock inside me,” Iris uttered as she licked his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Oh, oh, yeah, fuck me Barry, fuck me harder,” she blurted as she laced her hands in his hair and grabbed it.

“You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes, fuck me harder.”

Barry grabbed Iris’s waist, pushed her away slightly, and spun her around. He bent her over and slightly bent his knees so he could enter her from behind. He pushed his dick hard and fast into her causing her to yelp. She reached forward and put her hands on the wall to steady herself. He grabbed her ass as he moved pumped his cock in and out of her. 

“You like that? You like when I pound your pussy?”

“Fuck! Yes, pound my pussy, pound it.”

Iris reached down and played with her clit. Faster and faster she rubbed until she felt her body shiver as she orgasmed. She put her head down and let out a little squeak. Barry felt her walls constricting his cock. He leaned over, grabbed her hand and put her fingers in his mouth. She always tasted so sweet and this time was no exception. He could feel himself getting nearer to climax with every thrust of his hips. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna explode,” he spat as he gripped her hips, squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Barry’s muscles tightened, and his dick throbbed as the warm liquid shot from his body into hers. He slumped forward still holding on and let out a long heavy breath. Iris reached back and touched his head. They both remained still for a while just trying to catch their breaths. Barry pulled out, leaned down and pulled up his pants. 

“Oh man,” she whined as she felt the warm liquid dripping down her legs. “Shit, I can’t believe we did that. Fuck I can’t see. I need to find my panties quick.” 

Barry reached in his pocket, and used the flashlight on his phone. She found her panties and put them on. They felt a little damp but she’d have to make due for now. Iris pulled her dress back down and adjusted her clothes to make sure they were good.

“Iris, are you okay?” he asked as he shined the light towards the ceiling so it lit up the room.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled as she gave him a peck on the lips. “That was great, but I think we fucked up.” 

“Yeah. Well let’s not think about it for now. We need to get out of here before people start to look for us.” 

Barry put his phone away and before opening the door made sure Iris was good to go. She gave him a thumbs up and he slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. No one was around so they both hurried out and Barry closed the door. They gave each other a look and neither one of them mentioned what happened for the rest of the night.


	11. The Confrontation

A few days had passed, and Iris still hadn’t gotten her period. Normally she had some irregular cycles but didn’t think anything of it. This time it was later than usual, and she was worried. It had never been more than two or three days late. This time it was a week. Seven whole days late. She knew she had to tell Barry.   
It had been a month since Linda’s graduation party, and they still hadn’t discussed what happened in the closet. They were both drinking that day, but neither one of them were drunk enough to excuse what happened. Iris thought about the repercussions of their carelessness.

Barry could not stop thinking about that night at the party. He had a great time but regretted not being more careful. He also wondered why Iris had never said anything to him. They told each other everything, why would this time be any different? He decided that they needed to talk. To at least clear the air. She had been acting strangely towards him the past week, and he needed to understand why. He walked to Iris’s room and knocked on the door. She called for him to come in. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed looking lost in thought.

“Hey, Iris. Can we talk? We haven’t spoken about what happened at the party, and I think we-”

“I’m late.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m late.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. According to my app, I am a week late.”

“Are you…..?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t taken a test. I’m too afraid to.”

“Oh wow, okay,” Barry ran his hands through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was gonna wait till we were older but here goes,” He got down on one knee and said, “Iris West, will you marry me?”

“Barry. No, get up,” she insisted as she rolled her eyes. He stood up and looked at her with heartbreak in his eyes.

“But, I love you.”

“I love you, and it's not like I don’t wanna marry you someday but, you can’t ask me to marry you just because you think I’m pregnant. I haven’t even confirmed it yet. We both have plans, and I don’t want to ruin things. I don’t want you to have to change your future to accommodate a baby that may or may not even exist,” She had tears in her eyes and walked over to the window.

Barry walked up behind her and rubbed her arms. “It’s not like that. I love you and no matter what I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my child. If you are pregnant, I want to take care of you and our baby. I can get a job, and go to school part-time.”

“No, I won’t allow you to do that. Like I said before we have plans. Having a child right now is not one of them. I can’t be a mother now.” Iris walked away from the window, sat on her bed and placed her head in her hands.

“What are you saying?” he asked her curiously as he kneeled down in front of her, placed his hands on the side of her legs and rubbed them.

Iris looked down at the worried look in Barry’s eyes and held his hands in hers. “I don’t know what I am saying. All I know is, I want to go to school and become an investigative journalist. I want to be a mom one day, but not now. I want to marry you someday Barry I really do, but right now I feel like we aren’t ready. First things first, I supposed I ought to get a test and see what it says. “

“You’re right. Get a test, and we can take it from there. So what are you going to do if you are pregnant? Oh fuck, Joe is gonna kill me!” He jumped up and started pacing the floor.

“Barry, relax. My dad is not going to kill you. He will be mad at both of us, but he will get over it. I would like to think that he would help us if need be.”

“You’re right. Joe is great. He’d be super pissed, but he would never refuse his grandchild,” He stopped pacing for the moment and looked at her.

Iris let out a heavy sigh and started crying. “I honestly don’t know what to do. I have never been more scared of anything in my life. I don’t know the first thing about babies, I never even babysat,” Barry went up to her and gave her a big hug. As he held her in his arms, he said:

“Iris Ann West, you are one of the smartest people I know. There’s no doubt in my mind that you can’t figure this out. Besides, I would never make you do this alone. We will figure it out together. Whatever you decide I will support you, but I have to ask. Would you get rid of the baby?”

“Barry, as hard as it is right now, I would never get rid of our child. I love you too much to do that to you. Plus although the timing is bad, we aren’t children anymore. We need to take responsibility for our actions. Okay? So, let's go to the store and get a test so we can find out if we are going to be parents or not,” Iris looked up and kissed him. No matter what the outcome she still loved Barry and was grateful that things would never change between them. Iris stared into Barry’s beautiful green eyes. “One thing is for sure, I hope our baby has your eyes.”

Luckily for them, Joe had been working on a difficult case so most of his time spent was at CCPD. They got several tests because it was better to have more than one. Barry sat nervously on the bed while Iris was in the bathroom down the hall. He sat, then got up and paced. He waited outside the bathroom and walked back to his room. He couldn’t keep still; the anticipation was killing him. He wanted to ask how it was going but knew you couldn't rush these things.

“Okay. You can do this Iris. Just pee in the cup,” All of the tests were easy to read digital, so there was no guesswork. They all came with a cup so she could fill it and dip the stick in. Gone were the days of having to hold the stick in the stream and accidentally getting pee on your hands. Thanks to modern technology, Iris didn't need to wait and use the first-morning urine. These tests said they could detect the pregnancy hormone early on. If her results were positive, she would have to go to the doctor and confirm the pregnancy via a blood test.

She used all 6 six tests and waited for the results. The first beep she heard her heart raced. Then they came one after the other. All beeping to let her know that the results were in and ready to be interpreted. She grabbed the first one with her eyes closed. Iris felt like her heart was beating out of her chest! She opened her eyes and yelled, “Barry!”

Barry came running as soon as he heard her call. He threw open the door and looked at her. “Its negative!” she shouted as she held the test up so he could see. He took it and looked at her with a small smile on his face.

“That’s good,” he said with a glum tone to his voice.

“Yeah, I’m relieved, from now on we have to be extra careful so this doesn’t happen again. At least until we're ready,” Iris cautioned as she picked up the other tests one by one confirming that they were all negative. She showed Barry and wondered why he didn’t have the same reaction that she had. “Barry, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy that I’m not pregnant?”

“Yes, I’m, well, I gotta be honest with you. I was kinda hoping that you were.”

“What? Really? Why?”

“I don’t know. When you told me you were late at first I was nervous then I started thinking about how you would make an amazing mom. I thought about us having a girl. An adorable little girl as beautiful, and smart as her mother. But now that you aren’t pregnant It makes me a little sad.”

“Awww, Bear. One day we will have a child. I want us to be married and financially stable first. There’s no way we could afford a child now. When the time comes, and we are ready, you are going to be an amazing father,” She kissed and hugged him.

“Okay? Don’t worry, we will get there. Let’s get through college first and then we can plan out our future.

“Now help me hide the evidence before Joe finds any of this because that is a conversation I don’t want to have with him right now,” She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. As they gathered up the tests and put them in a bag, Iris thought about what Barry said. She too was a little sad that she wasn’t pregnant. But she knew it was for the best, and when the time was right, someday, she would get to be Mrs. Iris West-Allen, and she would have as many babies as Barry wanted. 

Months had passed, and the pregnancy scare was behind them. Iris realized that stress was the cause of her lateness because she got her period two days later. From then on they were always extra careful. As a secondary precaution, Iris went on birth control just in case. 

College was starting soon, and they couldn’t be happier. They were one step closer to their dream jobs and closer to their future together. Barry chose to go to Central City College with Iris. To save money, they both decided to remain living with Joe much to his chagrin. He loved his kids he just figured they would leave the house when it came to college. Iris never wanted to leave her father, and Barry never wanted to leave Iris.


	12. The End

Barry picked up the phone; it was Joe. “I’m on my way.”

“Okay see you soon.”

Barry disconnected the call and put his phone back in his pocket. He nervously walked over to the window and looked out, recognizing the ambulance that brought him and Iris to the hospital. He couldn’t bear to look at it anymore and started pacing the floor fidgeting with the ring on his finger. He thought about Iris, and immediately tears came to his eyes. She was always the strong one, and he needed her strength right now.

The day they’d graduated from college he’d been valedictorian and had given a speech. He’d been worried about speaking in front of all those people, but Iris had been right there reassuring him. She’d been his rock, and always would be. He didn’t know what he’d ever do without her. The thought of anything happening to her made him worry even more.

He couldn’t imagine his life without Iris in it. The day she’d agreed to be his wife was one of the happiest moments in his entire life; another was when she became his wife.  
Iris was the most beautiful bride he’d ever seen. When he’d stood at the altar and watched as she walked down the aisle arm and arm with Joe, tears had filled his eyes. Though, he believed it was real. It felt like a dream. He had everything he’d wanted. The perfect girl, the perfect job, and the perfect life. He’d felt like his life was almost complete. Almost.

Barry and Iris had discussed having children later on after the “Incident.” They both agreed to wait till they had the means to care for a family. Barry got his dream job working at Central City Police Department as a forensic scientist. Iris was an investigative journalist for Central City Picture News. The two of them loved their life but felt like something was missing. Barry knew that the love he and Iris had for each other was vast, and wanted to share that love. He thought that perhaps it was time they started a family.

Joe walked into the room to find Barry sitting in the chair with his head down staring at the floor. Barry jumped up and hugged him.

“Hey, Bear. How’s she doing?” Joe asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t gotten an update. I’m scared, Joe. Iris is my whole life. I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to her or our babies,” Barry said as he went back to sitting this time putting his head in his hands.

“Don’t talk like that. Iris is a fighter, she’ll pull through, and the babies will be fine. If they are anything like their mother, they are strong too. I’m going to get some coffee and see if I can get some information, do you want coffee or can I get you anything else?”

“No thanks, Joe, I’m fine. You’re right. She is a fighter. I just worry so much.”

Joe patted Barry on the shoulder and left the room. Once again Barry was alone with nothing but his thoughts.

He still couldn’t get over the fact that he and Iris were having not one baby but two. They waited a while to start trying, and once they did, they fucked everywhere they could without getting caught. Iris loved the thrill and Barry just loved fucking her.

Every day they would get together for lunch. Sometimes Iris would bring food to the lab if Barry couldn’t leave. One day she decided to bring him more than lunch. Barry had been sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork. Iris had shown up wearing a trench coat and looking incredibly sexy.

“Hello Mr. Allen,” Iris said as she’d walked in and locked the door behind her.

Barry had looked up, “Well hello, Mrs. West-Allen. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” she’d teased as she opened her coat and dropped it on the floor. She’d been wearing a black lace bra and panty set with thigh-high pantyhose and black stiletto heels. Iris had walked over to Barry’s chair and turned it around. She’d straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Barry had leaned in and kissed her neck.

“Did you lock the door? I don’t want anyone to catch us.”

“Of course I did, but it would be fun if someone caught us,” she snickered and gave him a wink.

“You’re crazy, and I love it,” he’d added as he grabbed her ass and gave it a gentle smack.

“Ooh, Mr. Allen I love it when you get a little rough.”

Barry had smacked her ass again a little harder, and she’d let out a whimper. He’d unhooked her bra exposing her tits and had put one in his mouth. She’d let out a moan as he sucked on her nipple. The sound of her moan made him harder, and he just wanted to fuck her. Almost as if she’d read his mind, she’d stood up, opened up his pants and took his dick out.

She’d known there was no time for foreplay, so she’d moved her panties to the side straddled his lap again and eased her way onto his waiting cock. Barry grabbed her waist and assisted as she’d bounced up and down on his dick. He’d moved his hands to the back and reached down and palmed both of her ass cheeks. He’d squeezed her ass, and she’d made a noise showing her pleasure. Iris had grabbed his face, kissed him and sucked on his lower lip between moans. Barry went faster, and she’d held on to his shoulders for support.

“Fuck me on your desk,” she’d demanded, and he lifted her up and moved her to the desk.

He held her tight with one hand and with the other he swiped all his paperwork onto the floor. Iris held onto the edges of the desk and lifted her legs on his shoulders as he plunged deeper and deeper into her cunt. He put one hand under her ass to hold her up and rubbed her smooth, silky thigh with the other.

They both panted as they got closer to reaching an orgasm. Barry always knew when she was ready to climax because he could feel her pussy walls getting tighter around him. He felt his cock start to throb, and he’d prepared to release.

The best thing about trying to make a baby was not having to worry about condoms or pulling out. He was loving every moment being inside her but knew he had to finish. In one final thrust, he’d gripped the desk and felt his whole body seize up as he came inside her. Iris let out a scream, and Barry put his mouth on hers to silence her. He knew somebody heard that. They both stayed still just panting, trying to catch their breath. Barry slowly extracted his dick and leaned forward and kissed her. As he cleaned up and closed his pants he looked over at Iris and in what seemed like a yoga move; she’d lifted her hips up and held her butt with her legs straight in the air.

“I gotta let gravity do its thing,” They’d both laughed, and Barry had shaken his head. 

“I wish we could do this all day, but I need to get back to work,” she complained as she grabbed a few tissues and ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

Barry looked at the mess he’d made of his paperwork and wished he hadn’t done that. Iris came back and offered to help, but he refused and told her to go back to work. She gave him a passionate kiss and left.

It took a couple of months of trying before Iris became pregnant. This time when she was late, they were excited about it. They were overjoyed to find out that they were having a baby, but when they heard it was two they were shocked. Neither Barry nor Iris had siblings, and they wanted to have more than one child, just not all at once.  
Barry and Iris both agreed to wait till the birth to find out the sex of the babies. They wanted to be surprised. Iris wanted a girl and boy, and Barry didn’t care what they were as long as they were healthy.

Iris was initially scheduled for a c-section because the babies had grown quite large. She never made it to that date because they had other plans, and decided to come a week earlier. Barry was right there when they delivered the first baby. He could hear little cries then the doctor shouted,

“It’s a boy!”

Barry had kissed Iris, and she’d started to cry. They brought the baby boy over to them, and he was beautiful. Before they had a chance to admire him, they heard a loud shrieking scream.

“It’s a girl!”

Iris laughed, “We should have guessed by how loud she was.”

Barry was holding his son when they brought over his daughter. She was all puffy so it was hard to tell who she looked like but she was beautiful. He was now holding both babies and leaned in to kiss Iris. He brought them close to her face, and she kissed them on their little cheeks. He was in awe of how adorable they looked. They both had a full head of curly brown hair, light brown skin, and it was too early to see but from what he could tell they both looked like they had light eyes. Iris would be happy about that.

“Iris they are beautiful,” Barry whispered with tears in his eyes.

“Are they good? Ten fingers and ten toes?”

“Yes, ten tiny little fingers and toes each,” he beamed. Barry felt like the proudest papa and luckiest husband in the world. The nurse came and took the babies to be measured and weighed. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound. It startled the babies because they started to cry again. Barry looked at Iris, and she had her eyes closed. She wasn’t moving.  
Before he could say or do anything, the nurses were pushing him out the door. He hadn’t known what was going on. Nobody would tell him anything. Barry had been in full panic mode. He waited outside the door for someone to tell him something. A nurse came out, and he grabbed her before she could get away.

“What’s going on? Is my wife okay? Please, nobody is telling me anything, and I’m freaking out!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Allen. I don’t know much, but your wife has gone into cardiac arrest.”

Barry’s heart sank at the words cardiac arrest. He was speechless. He stood there in shock as the nurse walked away. He was so shocked he couldn’t even cry. He had to call Joe. He ran back to the room, grabbed his phone and called Joe.  
It was, and Joe was still asleep. He was glad he even answered the phone.  
He told him what happened and there was silence on the other end. Joe said he would be there shortly and hung up. Barry was beside himself. The woman he loved, the mother of his children could die. He thought about the babies. They can’t lose their mother just yet. How can he raise two babies on his own? He knew he had Joe and Linda would help, but they needed their mother. His phone rang, and it was Joe.

Barry was getting anxious. Joe wasn’t back yet, and he needed to know what was going on. He was about to leave, and Joe walked in with the doctor. 

“Finally! What the fuck is going on? What happened to my wife? I need answers.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Allen, your wife’s blood pressure spiked after the delivery and it caused her to go into cardiac arrest. Her heart stopped. Before you say anything, we were able to resuscitate her using the defibrillator and stabilized her blood pressure. She is resting comfortably in the recovery room. We are monitoring her to make sure there are no other problems.”

“OK, can I see her? Where are the babies, how are they?” 

“Yes, you can see her in a little bit. The nurse will come and get you. The babies are fine. They are in the nursery. You can go see them anytime you like.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I was so worried, and no one was telling me anything.” 

“It’s completely understandable, and my sincere apologies for keeping you in the dark for so long. Congratulations, the babies are beautiful. Any names picked out yet?”

“Thank you, they are, aren’t they? Well, it's not 100 percent confirmed, but we were thinking Dawn and Don.”

“Lovely, well congratulations again and I will see you later.”

“Thanks, doc. Take care.” 

Joe walked over to Barry and gave him a big hug. They were both relieved that Iris and the babies were fine. Joe decided to see his grandchildren while Barry stayed behind to wait for the nurse to get him to see Iris. 

Barry walked over to Iris’s bed. Even after giving birth she still managed to look amazing.

Barry leaned in and kissed her forehead, “Hello, gorgeous.”

“Stop. I must look a hot mess,” Iris replied as she smoothed down her hair.

“Hot? Yes! A mess? Never!” he gushed as he stepped closer to her side and kissed her lips. 

“Barry Allen, you always were a sweet talker. How are the babies? Are they OK? What do they look like? I don’t remember seeing them. It was all a blur.”

“The babies are beautiful. Just like their mother. I can’t quite tell yet, but I think they have my eye color. They both have brown hair. A lot of brown hair. Dawn, are we sticking with Dawn? Well, Dawn has the most adorable chubbiest cheeks ever!” 

“I want to see my babies, I want to hold them,” she cried.

“You will, soon. Once you get out of recovery and get back to your room.”

“Why am I not in my room? What happened? Ugh, I feel like shit!”

“Iris, your heart stopped. I thought I lost you,” he explained with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know what I’d ever do if anything happened to you. You are my life, my love, my everything. There’s no me without you. I love you Iris Ann West-Allen.”

“Oh, Barry. You are all those things to me and more. I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen.” 

Iris was out of the woods for now and was well enough to leave the recovery room and go to her room. She laid in her bed with Barry’s arms draped around her. There was a knock on the door, and the nurse walked in pushing two delivery room bassinets. 

“Look who’s here. Oh, there’s mommy and Daddy!” the nurse exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she pushed the bassinets close to the bed. 

“Hi, babies!” Iris gushed in her highest pitched voice ever. They were the most adorable babies she’d ever seen. It was even better knowing they were hers. The nurse held Dawn and placed her in Iris’s arms, while Barry held Don and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Iris’ eyes filled up with tears as she held her tiny daughter.

“Hello baby girl, I’m your mommy,” she spoke softly as she looked into the eyes of her newborn child. “They are so beautiful; I can’t believe they’re ours. We did good Bear.”

“We did. I love you Iris, and I love our babies.”

“I love you, and our babies, Bear.”

Barry leaned in and kissed her. Now his life felt complete. He had everything he’d always wanted and more.

As the days turned into months and, months into years, Dawn and Don grew up to be wonderful children. They both had their father’s green eyes, but Don’s was a little bit darker. Iris called them the minis because they looked exactly like Barry and her. Dawn always talked about wanting a baby sister, and Don was okay with just having Dawn. They did manage to have one more child who was a complete surprise to them. A daughter that they named Nora after Barry’s mother. She was five years younger than the twins. Don adored his baby sister and Dawn, not so much even though she wanted a sister; she hated sharing her toys. They were all outstanding children, and Barry and Iris couldn't be happier with their little family. Every weekend they’d visit their Paw Paw Joe, and Cecile, Iris’s new stepmother. They got along very well, and Joe loved when his grandkids came over. 

Barry left CCDP and got a job as the lead scientist at S.T.A.R labs working alongside Cisco Ramon, Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond, and under the tutelage of Dr. Harrison Wells. Barry was a consultant for the police and helped out whenever they needed him. Iris remained at CCPN and became the editor in chief of the paper. This prompted her to create Central City Citizen News, the sister paper to CCPN. Barry and Iris were happy. They had the family they wanted, and after many years together they were still in love. There was nothing in this world that would change that. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
